Serial 2
'The Aslanders ' is the 2nd proposed serial in the Spectral Shadows series. It is the newest serial to be added to the series, cutting short the once lengthy Children Of The Ommadawn and putting an abrupt end to the more traditional Feral Furry series Spectral Shadows was originally conceived to be, while introducing bipedal anthropomorphics much earlier than planned. The insertion of this Japanese pop culture based serial at this early point in the series was driven by The Author's feeling that traditional Feral Furry stories were no longer of interest to Furry Fandom, and if that was the case the series would not hold readers if it didn't quickly move into territory modern readers could relate to. The result being that the Spectral Shadows series has turned tail and run from it's traditional Furry Fiction roots to become a product of modern pop culture. __TOC__ Plot Jon Ommandeer, Rael Ommandeer and Christy James take on anthropomorphic forms to enter The Aslander Magic School and virtual role playing game. Their main objective is the school, but it is not optional to attend the school without playing the game. Though the game may seem to go on for several years, during which the characters grow to maturity while absorbing an equivalent amount of education and experience, in the real world it is all happening within one night's sleep, and the characters will be children again when they awaken. In spite of this, both the game and school would not seem to be for children at all. The physical training is brutal, the student body is generally depraved, and the education deals with concepts far beyond what would be taught in any real world university. The worst factor of the game is that it requires the students to acquire extra lives, as it is a foregone conclusion that all of them will die several horrible deaths before winning the game and their diploma. Christy's roll in the game is that of Fox Fairy Princess. Jon and Rael play her faithful guardians. But, as with most Furry RPG's, the roles wear thin, and they pretty much end up playing themselves as they encounter the various students and teachers at the school, some of whom are friends, while others become deadly enemies out to take advantage of them on the game courses by stealing their extra lives. List of Episodes For a complete list of episodes see List of Serial 2 Episodes Serial 2 currently has six episodes, but is currently frozen in development and has been since its last published episode back in 2004. This is mainly due to Perri being preoccupied with other serials on top of the combat and RPG-heavy nature of the serial; simply put The Author feels that they are not familiar enough with writing stories containing those elements to make Serial 2 all that it can be. Conception This serial is inspired by Japanese Anime and video games from the 1990's. It is meant to be a Furry parody or homage to every cliché The Author was inundated with over more than a decade in the Japanese Pop Culture Fandom. Anime is notorious for the endless rehashing of popular plot devices. This serial attempts to hit all the commonly rehashed ideas in Anime at least once, but to approach them all with the extreme seriousness common to the Spectral Shadows series. The concept is very much "What if Anime was real?" Ontheroadtomagicalschool zpsbec29ccf.jpg|Christy, Jon, and Rael head over to Magical School accompanied by Captain Shane and Eleanor. Omega.jpg|Omega, also known as The Crimson King, serves as the "Final Boss" of Aslander.|link=Omega Tabby store.jpg|Princess Tabby Tiger poses in front of a Holdsworth Department Store. ChristyBelindaShakirafieldofflowersvc_zps725a6ceb.jpg|A trio of students as visualized in a lesson by one of the teachers, Mr. Stopheles. JonRaelChristyTabbyArielthe_kiss_zpsfc7f47ed.jpg|Princess Tabby and Jon Ommandeer share a kiss, much to the shock of those around them. tabbyty_zps8a80f65a.jpg|Ty vs. Princess Tabby fightv_zps2fb0a8db.jpg|A griffin meets their unfortunate end. Hopefully he's got some lives. shema2_zps5c32ea25.jpg|Shema, the headmistress of the school. Category:Serials